Episode 7923 (31st August 2017)
Plot Robert is worried to see Aaron running again fearing he may be over doing things. Moira has slept well for the first time in ages and wonders if it's worth going to the doctors later. Robert inquires how Lawrence is this morning. He's alarmed when Rebecca reveals she's booked Lawrence a home visit with Dr Cavanagh. Eric talks to David about Rodney and Faith. David isn't sure Eric has got all of his facts straight. Faith enters the shop and she and Eric trade insults. Faith states Eric isn't a catch, declaring that he's a boring old fart. Eric hits back by calling her a gold digging trollop. Kerry and Amelia rope Bernice into helping with the homeless. Brenda, Cathy and Heath arrive back unexpectedly from Canada to Bob's surprise. Brenda isn't pleased to see Emma working in the café. Lawrence agrees to be examined by Dr Cavanagh to get Rebecca off his back. Bob concludes Laurel has been stirring although Laurel denies it. Brenda explains she's been keeping in contact with Pearl and suggests Bob owes Laurel an apology. Robert panics as Lawrence has had some blood taken. Lachlan isn't pleased to find Robert at Home Farm. Robert desperately tries to get an appointment with Dr Cavanagh without success. Lawrence decides to start pulling his weight again with the business. Charity agrees to donate some nearly out of date food to the soup kitchen in the village hall for the publicity. Bernice also agrees to give the homeless haircuts for the same reasons. David suggests Eric gives Faith the benefit of the doubt. At the same time, Faith and Rodney walk into The Woolpack together and Faith does her best to make Eric jealous. Robert turns up at the surgery hoping that he'll be able to be squeezed in. Robert is relieved to learn that Lawrence's bloods haven't been sent away for testing yet. He eyes up the fire alarm and comes up with a plan. Arthur is disappointed that Laurel has cancelled Dotty's birthday party. Charity isn't happy that Marlon is feeding April a baked potato without paying for it so April asks when she'll get her money back. Debbie walks into the backroom and wants to know what's going on. Moira's doctor's appointment is interrupted by the fire alarm. Dr Cavanagh tells her she'll get her results in due course. Charity and Debbie's argument can be heard from the bar. Faith laughs with Rodney to wind Eric up. Robert goes through the cupboards in Dr Cavanagh's office and eventually comes across the blood samples that are yet to be sent off. He finds Lawrence's samples and removes the labels from the tubes before placing them on Moira's blood samples that are lying on the table. After putting the samples back in the cupboard, Robert is caught by Emma.. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rebecca White - Emily Head *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office, dining room and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Cavanagh's office *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane Notes *First appearance of Brenda Walker since 20th April 2017. *First appearances of Cathy and Heath Hope since 16th December 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,100,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes